1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sump pumps and pump controls and more particularly pertains to a new pump control and management system for monitoring and controlling sump pumps as well as providing supplemental controls and alarms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sump pumps and pump controls is known in the prior art. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,620; U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,883; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,313; U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,419; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,711.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that employs precise and reliable electronic level sensing and motor control and also provides periodic maintenance, pump monitoring, and auxiliary pumping capabilities.